1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments consistent with the present invention relate to a varifocal lens and method of manufacturing the same, which has a structure that can be manufactured on a wafer, and which can be applied to electronic devices such as a camera module, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless portable communication devices are developed as multipurpose electronic devices including various functions such as a camera, a game, music reproduction, broadcasting, Internet, and the like, as well as functions of a phone and message delivery. Also, high integration is being conducted to integrate as large a variety of functional components as possible into an area as small as possible. In this regard, a camera module is one device whose size is difficult to reduce. Since components for implementing an auto-focus function, image-stabilization function, and a zoom function have to be further added to obtain a better image, there is a limit to how much a size of an optical imaging system can be reduced.
Examples of auto-focus implementing methods, performed by a conventional camera, are a method using a step motor, a method using a voice coil motor (VCM), a method using a liquid lens, and the like. From among these methods, due to a size problem, the method using the step motor or the method using the VCM is difficult to apply to mobile devices or is difficult to use in a batch manufacturing process. In order to use the method using a liquid lens, it is necessary to make a design capable of guaranteeing an optical function and simultaneously, capable of reducing a size of a liquid lens.